Edalocca Island
by Bonnie S
Summary: Hermione and Snape are blasted away by the Dark Lord, but there are those who would intercede for the couple who know that help is needed in and out of the war. Will the pair aide them or will they ignore the secrets they each hide from the other? WIP
1. Sunrise on a Beach

Island Challenge WIKTT by katievolodina

I took pity and gave this challenge a go. Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts and all are under the ownership of JK Rowling and company. I just kidnapped them all for this story.

* * *

**Edalocca**** Island**

**Chapter One**

**Sunrise**** on a Beach**

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. It was still dark and the stars were twinkling overhead. For a heartbeat, she nearly thought that she was waking after the battle. That she was still at school. But, then she heard the sounds of crashing waves and smelt salt on the air. Where was she and what happened to Professor Snape?

The last thing that Hermione remembered was the battle. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts the day before her, Harry, and Ron's graduation. Due to shields that no one knew existed the Death Eaters were finding it impossible to get into the school and all of Voldemort's supporters were transported out among his other followers – student or otherwise.

Hermione could help the grin she felt grow on her face as she remembered that Professor Snape had not been taken by the magic. She could still remember his proud voice bellowing at the one he once feigned to be a servant to.

"You think that I would serve a half-blood who spouts only pure-bloods have the right to rule? A paranoid, revolting beast who tortures even those who profess that they would die for him. You are not worthy of any such honor, Riddle!"

Did Voldemort ever give the Potions Master a death glare for that, but Professor Snape's words made an even bigger impact on the side he now fought for despite his charade of being a double spy. Dumbledore had such a look of pride in his old, blue eyes. Harry and Ron (along with most of those fighting for the Light) were stunned. Hermione just beamed. She had known all along that that man's loyalty lain with the Order. His proving her right only gave her more power in the form of admiration.

Voldemort sent out a blast that gave some of his warriors time to slip into the school grounds, which gave the rest a way in. The final battle was on and it would be for keeps. Order members, teachers, staff, and students were all fighting for the school. Hermione was surprised to find many of Slytherin house were fighting against the Death Eaters. Looked like the words from their Head of House had some influence on them, if not then the man himself most assuredly did.

The battle was heinous and bloody. Students and Order members quickly began to fall all around her. Ron fell from his own brother's hand. But, Hermione dispatched Percy 'Whetherby,' as he had his surname legally changed to, without a moment's doubt or concern for another's life.

In the end, many died on both sides. There was no time to mourn as of yet. There were still enemy all around, and Voldemort was coming onto the school grounds! Hermione and Professor Snape guarded and helped Harry get to Voldemort as fast as they could. Only he could end the threat of this maniac forever.

Hermione could see in Harry's eyes that the mounting deaths and fear for Ron was getting to Harry. He was losing his fervor to finish it all. Hermione couldn't think of anything that would give Harry the extra drive to finish off Tom Riddle.

When Harry looked at her, she nodded with a strong look. "Keep going Harry! I've got your back!"

She noticed Harry glance at their Potions Professor and heard the man's word. "Hurry Potter! Focus only on freeing the world from that monster! It is no different than in your second year! You faced down Riddle and won then – you most certainly are capable of such now!"

Seeing that their friendship and aid were strengths to Harry, the beast moved first to remove Professor Snape. "First to punish the traitor who thinks that he is on the winning side. **_Fuori_****_ alla vostra ricompensa giusta!_**"

In a blinding dual flash of light, the man was gone! NO! Hermione's heart stopped for a moment. He had been so wonderful, and did not deserve whatever the scum Riddle had handed him.

And then she heard that familiar hiss of a voice chant out her own removal. So, soon she would join her favorite professor in oblivion. She hoped that he would be there in heaven with her. Hermione was certain all that he did cleared his past mistakes.

Before she went wherever she was going, Hermione shouted at her dearest friend in the world. "End it Harry! Stop him from hurting the rest of our friends! Please, Harry!"

**_Fuori_****_ alla vostra ricompensa giusta!_**

Then the dual flash of light enveloped her as well. Hermione blacked out the second the spell hit her.

After checking herself mentally, Hermione slowly sat up and found that she was lying on an unfamiliar beach. The temperature was cool, but the sky hinted at the dawning day that was sneaking up on the dying night. Birds were waking and filling the near morning sky with gentle songs. She drew her knees up to her chest and wondered to herself.

Given her body ached from the fight and her heart from all of the losses, it was certain that Hermione was not in heaven. But, this place did not seem like hell. What did that leave? The only option she could piece together was one of Voldemort removing her out of the war by means of exile to uncharted island. How like Hitler the scum was.

Did Harry destroy Voldemort by now? Did their side win that final battle? What had happened in the end of the battle? What was to become of her now? Whatever happened to Professor Snape? Where was she?

For a moment the lapping surf held all of Hermione's attentions as she slowly began to grieve and pray for those she had lost. Now that she didn't have to fight she could look back and remember those who were gone. She hated being alone. Maybe she was in limbo or even Purgatory that her aunt had condemned the girl to after the truth accidentally slipped out with the woman discovering Hermione's school things during that last visit.

Then, Hermione was drawn out of her memories and confusion. She just barely heard that voice … could it really be him? "Ms. Granger? Do you hear me?"

Hermione turned with a start to find her Potion Master towering over her. Wearing his stern sneer as always, she thought he was the most handsome sight in the world right then. "Professor! You're safe! I thought that He had killed you!"

Without knowing why she leapt up and wrapped her arms around his chest while breathing in his scent. Cool and spicy with a smell that could only be his mixed in with the sea salt that hung in the air around them. She wasn't alone, and he was safe. Now, all she could wish for was for the two of them to go home.

Professor Snape on the other hand was stunned that this girl was clinging to him. No, not this Gryffindor Know-It-All. It was bad enough that he woke up on this damned island alone, but to be stuck here with her? Oh, the Dark Lord had given the one time spy quite the punishment indeed. "Calm yourself you silly girl."

With those words, Hermione knew without a doubt that this was her Potions Professor. Yet, she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. "Sorry sir. I was starting to think I was alone here. Given I see no one else here, may I infer that we are the only people here?"

"You may, Ms. Granger. What do you remember?"

Hermione took a breath a settled her jumbled emotions to recall the details. The sun finally rose part way up its morning entrance. "The Dark Lord hissed an incantation and then there was a blinding light. I just woke as the sun hinted at its rising."

Professor Snape considered her words a moment. "Had Potter killed Riddle?"

"No, I told him to do it for all of us. And then, I was in the blast of light."

Professor Snape began to pace a bit. He seemed worried.

Hermione had a question bubbling in her brain. "Sir? Why would the Dark Lord send us … wherever we are? Why not a dungeon or something of the like?"

"Even in this situation you have to be an insufferable Know-It-All? Fine. I have seen where others were sent by the spell cast on myself, and I suspect you. This is not that place." Professor Snape growled.

Hermione was hurt. She was stuck with the snarkiest teacher in her school, and had no idea where she was. The joy she once felt at the sight of him towering over her – safe and sound – began to fade to the reality that she was obviously alone on some island with a man who hated her three fold.

First, he hated her because she was a Muggle-born witch. Despite his proud words and prior acts, she suddenly wondered if blood did mean something to this man. Secondly, she was a Gryffindor. That was still a deep sin in her Professor's eyes it seemed. And finally, moreover than the rest, Harry Potter was her best friend.

Forget that his mind and bravery had her heart, forget all the fantasies that were somewhat similar to this moment but the emotions were completely different. She swallowed her tears, later she would dream of what she would have liked to have had happen. "Have you tried to apparate back to the school or somewhere, sir?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger. However, I believe that it is apparent that I have been unsuccessful in those attempts. At best I can move from one place to another on this island only." Professor Snape sneered.

Hermione could feel her tears fighting for release. She had to get away from him. He was the one man who she refused to give witness to her tears. Turning away so her tears remain hid, Hermione stormed away from the sea and started towards the inland of their private island.

Professor Snape was stunned. What had gotten into the silly little girl? "Where do you think you are going?"

"Food, drinking water, and shelter; those are the first three items my parents taught me to focus on in emergencies of this nature, Professor." Hermione snapped back at him over her shoulder. She was still having a time forcing her tears to not fall.

That truly stunned her Potions Master. Her mind was indeed a wonder to have the basic needs on it instead of weeping like an infant. Perhaps he had misjudged the girl, many a time it would seem. "What would you have if we were at school?"

"That is easy. Toast, pumpkin juice, two eggs over easy, some bacon, and a little fruit like I always do. Why?" She growled.

With a flick of his wand, Professor Snape created a table for two and breakfast. "We can perform magic here. We simply are unable to leave by way of magic it would seem."

Hermione was shocked at the change in the man's demeanor and voice. She quietly thanked him and they ate their meals in silence. Each was desperately assessing the other. Both knew that their worlds and views were to change because of this 'punishment,' and that was a frightening concept.

Once they were both finished, Professor Snape magically banished the mess and table set away. Hermione sighed softly. "Well food and drinks are taken care of. What to do for shelter remains."

"That seems to have been provided as well. Come along, Ms. Granger."

As usual, his pace was swift and Hermione was jogging to keep up with the man. But soon they came upon a villa like cottage. It was so lovely! Hermione instantly was in love with the place. The garden and its fence, the two story house, and then she eyed the stables that housed two horses. One a black color, while the other was a light honey beige. She then formed a new thought. "This means that there has to be someone here."

"Yesterday, this place was cooler in appearance and only the black horse lived in that stable." Professor Snape said pointedly.

This was confusing. Hermione glanced over and was stunned that he too was perplexed. She spoke out the only logical conclusion, "the entire island is of magic then. But who created this place?"

/_We did, young lady./_ Came an airy woman's voice.

Hermione edged closer to her teacher, frightened at what this could mean. Professor Snape reached for and pulled the girl closer, both of their wands were out and at the ready. She was his responsibility now. He had to keep her safe. "Who are you?"

The pair saw movement to their right and looked to see the ghostly figure of a plump woman beaming at them. Dear Merlin, it just could not be! Hermione gasped out in fright, "Helga Hufflepuff?"

/_Yes, dear. My, but I was stunned you were not settled in dear Rowena's house. Now I completely understand why. You are so very brave to have done so much for your friends. And you, Severus, have made your house's name honored once again./_

"All I have done is protect those I could from repeating my mistakes." Professor Snape growled. Hermione clutched him closer in response.

Helga felt differently. In her eyes, he was the singularly best that had come from Slytherin house in many years. It was an opinion that Hermione shared with the long dead founder of her school.

Then came another voice, one that was male and like smoke. /_Don't be a fool, boy. You learned from your mistakes far sooner than I did my own. Look at the young woman you have saved many times over, even at times when it was merely in the act of saving another's life. One life you save does give birth to many others saved by your singular act./_

Into the clearing near the house stepped the ghost of Salazar Slytherin himself! Hermione was stunned, but not nearly so as Professor Snape was. That shock deepened when Godric Gryffindor's ghost appeared next. /_And now he slowly realizes why the Sorting Hat tried to dissuade him to sit in my house. He has the nerve, but his cunning told him he had more to do for your house than my own, old friend./_

Then appeared the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw, the four founders of Hogwarts all had come forward. The final member of the four looked very much displeased. /_She should have been in my own house. After all, look at her wits/_

/_Peace, Rowena. You want so desperately to ignore the girl's heart and nerve. Besides, think of how things might have gone without her./_ Godric spoke firmly, as if he did not want an argument to flare up.

Salazar smirked. /_The two little brats she tutors forever would have flunked long before their O.W.L.s without doubt./_

Helga cleared her throat. /_I think that Godric meant along the lines of this monster who thinks he knows you so well winning over the Light, Salazar./_

/_A little tease. I can't help that it happens to likely be true./_ The man smirked so eerily like Professor Snape.

Hermione and Professor Snape had remained silent through this all, yet had not released one another. To the four, this held a hint of promise.

Rowena smirked slightly at the pair. /_It would seem that we have stunned the couple silent. No endless questions or accusations that they both would have if we had taught them./_

That hit Hermione between the eyes hard. "You were a Know-It-All too, Professor?"

Professor Snape let go of her and walked off. Hermione was even more confused and heart broken. Looked like her mouth had gotten her into trouble; maybe Ron had rubbed off a bit too much on her. Then she began to think about Ron and the others friends who had died. It only tore her tender heart further. She ran off the opposite way to find privacy and silence, determined to never return to the beautiful cottage with the horses and her one time dreams.

Salazar shook his head. /_These too are going to make this gift impossible to give./_

/_They have both been hurt so many times before by many. It is little wonder they are not able to open up and trust one another./_ Helga sighed sadly.

Godric looked from one path to the other. /_How long do you think it will take him to realize that she will not return of her own free will, you think?_/

Rowena shut her eyes in grief. /_Not until the storm comes. We cannot hold it back for much longer. There is only one way to banish it for good./_

/_And only they can do such._/ Salazar sighed./_I will watch over mine and you watch over yours, old friend._/

Godric nodded. /_Mayhap they will learn sooner rather than in the last moments of life here./_

The four vanished in grief. They had created the Isle to reward the couple for their bravery and cunning all of these years. The founders were in hope that one shared dream might come true. Yet, that now appeared to be in jeopardy.


	2. Secret Dreams

Let's see what happened to Hermione.

Hogwarts and all belong to JK Rowling. I just scooped them up for a time.

**

* * *

**

**Edalocca Island**

**Chapter Two**

**Secret Dreams**

Hermione broke free of the jungle like forest that was a part of her new home, not caring where she ended up. How stupid could she be? If she had been at school, that question would have never left her lips! But it had, and she could never take it back. She had ruined what time of peace she might have had learning from her Potions Master things the rest of her year would never had known.

She ruined her hopes of dreams coming true as well. But, then again, she was good at that. Even if she hadn't liked him, Vicktor would have married her years earlier. She could have been a wife and mother and safe from the war. It isn't like she couldn't have learned to care about the guy more than as a friend. Besides, she was a filthy beast in the eyes of all Wizards. None would take her, so she'd never be a mum.

She sat under a tree, knowing she had the day to fix a shelter or even find a cave for the night. It was a good thing that her parents had taught her about survival after they learned about the war. She leaned back and thought about them. She wondered if they were looking down on her from heaven at that moment.

Then she though of what her bed might have been like in that beautiful villa. NO! She wouldn't let her thoughts stray to there.

She shut her eyes and let the tears run freely. He friends were dead, she had no idea if Harry was able to end the war or if Voldemort won, and everyone else most likely had she and the Potions Master declared dead. While the truth was the two of them were very much alive and the man still hated her.

Hermione swallowed hard at that thought. She would end up alone the rest of her life. Well, that was what her kind deserved it seemed. The far away rumbling only then caught her senses.

Opening her eyes, Hermione was stunned at how close the storm clouds were. Before, the sky had been sunny. Now it was quickly filling with thunderheads.

"I had better find shelter for the night and worry about creating a permanent space to live in later." Hermione spoke to herself, but received an answer from another just the same. /_You could always go back to the villa./_

Godric Gryffindor sat beside her, with a worried look on his face. Hermione shook her head. "It would be too painful. Besides, he doesn't want me here."

/_That__ is where you are wrong, child. But, I will not argue with you. It is not safe for you to remain here in your emotional state./_

"I don't understand." Hermione looked at the even more worried founder of her house.

/_The storm is not a true storm. It is the affect of your wild magic. You are creating a rift in the spell that is preventing your transport to the place that would have been your death. You wish to leave this place, but we cannot stop the affects for much longer./_

Hermione sobbed out. "He doesn't want me here! God, I love him so much! Being here hurts so bad because I know that he would rather have anyone here but me."

Godric was worried. Her power was increasing with her grief, but he could do little to change the young woman's perception – only that stubborn Slytherin could. How much like his house' founder this Severus Snape was.

The wind began to pick up and the water told of the disturbance growing. Thunder growled and lightning began to flash as rain began to fall. All of this only served to intensify Hermione's grief and pain. The escalating wind chilled until she began to shiver.

She got up to seek out shelter from the storm, but then it began to dump icy fat drops on her. This was when Hermione realized that she was in danger. Suddenly she understood that her life was on the line. Hermione did not want to die, but she knew when she was not wanted. What could she do to protect herself and make him happy?

She looked over at her house's founder, but the grief on his face told her the truth clearly.

Godric shut his eyes. /_I can do nothing, dear. It has gone too far now./_

Hermione shut her eyes in acceptance, but she wasn't ready to simply give up either. Living in a cave or a hut rather than the beautiful villa, she could live with. But, what if the Professor got hurt and needed her?

/_How would you know that if you remain only to avoid him, child/_ Godric asked.

The fear grew in her as Hermione felt the winds tug on her body. "Please, I want to stay. I'll go back if you want!"

Godric shook his head in regret. /_There is nothing I can do child. It is in his hands now, his and yours./_

Then the winds gained in strength. It got to where Hermione was lifted off her feet. She barely got a firm hold of a palm branch in time, but she was completely horizontal and losing her grip steadily. The branch started to cut into the skin of her palm as the winds tugged all the harder at her body.

She wept at the loss of peace. She had caused this, and couldn't stop it. Her pain was so deep. "He doesn't want me here, he hates me!"

/_How is it that you can be so certain of this, child/_

"He has always hated me!" Hermione sobbed out in grief as much as she did from the pure physical pain that was shooting up her arms.

/_Why/_

"Because I'm a mudblood and Harry's friend." Hermione groaned as the pull on her body grew.

/_If that is so, why do you allow it to upset you/_

Hermione felt so faint. She could barely whisper out, "because I love him so much," before she passed out.

Subconsciously her body struggled against the storm by holding tighter to the branch. She would not last much longer.


	3. Hidden Truth

Where is Snape when Hermione needs him? Let's find out.

Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Edalocca**** Island******

****

**Chapter Three**

**Hidden Truth**

Professor Snape growled as he stormed towards the beach. How dare she ask him so private a question? Where did that little twit get the gull to ask him anything of his past? She should have been grateful that he came forward from the forest when he first spotted her at all!

Yet, he had been grateful to have someone with him. That was until … Merlin's Beard! Why could the twit not keep her big mouth shut? And why did it have to hurt him so deeply?

Once on the beach he paced fiercely in his anger. So what if it had been true about himself? He knew where such longing to know the unknown led to … a place she would have never survived on her own. He just barely endured it, for he would never applaud himself to the point of whispering the concept of surviving that place.

Finally, he sat on the sand and watched the waves and tides rolled in. He wondered what living with the girl was going to be like. Painful was his first guess, though not in the way it would be for her.

For a good bit of time, he sat there thinking about the girl. She had grown and become so lovely. But he knew she could have her pick of any male. He had no chance with grace like hers. Yet, he couldn't help dreaming or loving.

She was brilliant, more than he had ever suspected she'd come to be. And beautiful. His mind went over her fifth year's Ball. Oh, how she turned every male head. He wanted to be the one dancing with her. He wanted to hold her close.

For a moment he had been able to, when the founders first appeared. It had felt better than he dreamed it would. Still, she had not come after him, meaning she wanted nothing to do with her ugly and greasy Potions Master.

He looked out at the water in hopes to forget his grief. By the roll of the water, he knew that a bad storm was coming. He should go back. Either to her tears or her Gryffindor pride. He really could care less which. No matter what it caused him grief and pain.

Still it was nice that he wasn't really all that alone. And the fact that this place had her here wasn't that bad. He had held his dreams in this long, he could continue. Even if it hurt so bad.

/_If it hurts that bad, why look at the little spoiled brat? She can make her own house after all./_ Salazar smirked at his house's Head.

"She is not spoiled in any way, sir. She just can't stop asking stupid questions or …" Professor Snape started, but he couldn't finish it.

Salazar on the other hand knew clearly the truth. /_Or just keep her mouth shut. Nice choice of companions. Really that Draco fellow would have been a better choice./_

The Professor sneered at that comment. "The little 'I'm a Malfoy, Worship me!' I would rather be stuck with his little girlfriend, Parkinson – at least she can shut her trap."

/_Well, what about those other boys, hmmm … oh yes, Crabbe and Goyle./_ Salazar offered politely. /_I'm sure I can talk the others into trading the girl for one of them./_

Again Professor Snape sneered. "The pair combined has the IQ of a rock."

Salazar laughed heartily. This boy was fun at the least. /_My boy, please do not insult the rocks. Would be bad if they all decide to turn on you./_

"The two of them insult anything and everything." He sighed.

/_What about one of those other young boys and girls of our house/_ Salazar looked curiously at his companion. How long would it take to make the brat see the truth?

"They and all of the rest are dunces. Even in Raveclaw, they barely meet my standards in the simplest of potions!"

Ah, it was the intelligence factor that had hooked the boy first. Hmmm, that gave an angle. /_Unlike some silly brat. She isn't worth the time to spit on her corpse. I wanted to brush her off, but Godric had to have his precious girl saved./_

"She is no brat. She is the most intelligent witch to be born in centuries!" Professor Snape allowed his mouth to hang slightly in shock. He had all but shouted out his secret now, and Granger could be anywhere!

/_Don't worry. The brat ran off crying for the other side of the island. Besides, she won't be a factor to worry about soon./_ Salazar sighed as he rested back against a sand dune.

That rang alarm bells loud and strong in the other Potions Master. "What do you mean?"

Salazar gave a near genuine look of surprise as he slowly turned his face to stare at the boy. /_Nothing important. I know, let's forget bringing anyone else here. After all, with no one here there would be no one to deal with./_

"What is going to happen to Hermione?" Professor Snape clenched his fists tight in anger.

/_Well, I doubt it matters much. After all, she's a bother and a busy body. Has to know everything, and can't hide a secret for her life. Such are dangerous people to have about Severus./_ Salazar enjoyed the rise her was gaining out of the boy. Yes, there was something there. Time to prod the boy on. /_Besides when did the little Gryffindor turn into 'Hermione'? Been getting some on the side for a grade here and there, perhaps? Wonder what the girl does for that Head of Godric's house then./_

Oh did that ever prod the boy on. "Do not slander her name again. Hermione's brain is what gave her all of her grades, including those I gave her! Now what is going to happen to her?"

Salazar yawned before standing to his full height. /_What does it matter? She's a Gryffindor./_

"She is my student, and I will not see her harmed." Professor Snape growled and glared hotly at the founder before him.

/_Well, there is this little storm that the ladies are holding at bay, but that won't last much longer. It will open a hole that will send the twit where she would have ended up if Godric hadn't gotten his way yet again./_ Salazar glanced down at his finger nails. /_You have no need to admit she was here. It's not like anyone knows she was here with you and she'll be dead soon enough./_

Professor Snape took off for the other side of the island at full speed. His heart raced more with fear than the exertion. He had to get to her.

He had been an idiot to act so childish! Gods, this was his fault! He'd tell all if his actions cost that girl her life. After all, he'd not lie if she lost her life. What had he done to her?

Salazar easily slid through the air beside the man. He was so very close. /_Tell me, why is she so very important? And don't spout that 'she's my student' bull. You wouldn't be charging after a student like this./_

"Yes … I … Would!" Severus growled out as he huffed for breath. He would not say the truth that he had kept hidden all of this time. She deserved more than he could ever be. Besides, most likely she saw him as nothing more than the greasy git all his students took him for.

The founder knew that he could not let the boy near the girl until the facts came out on his side. /_Not like this. Come on, she's a mudblood. Let her go and rest. After all you have done for the world, you deserve a vacation./_

"I won't give her up!" The younger Potions Master shouted as he leapt over a log in his way. Nearly there. Merlin's beard, he just had to make it! "Nothing you say will convince me to sacrifice her."

/_Why not/_ Salazar was on the verge of blocking the boy. The truth had to come out first, and there was little space left.

Severus Snape finally stopped and glared at the founder of his house and bellowed with all of his might, "**I LOVE HER!**"

Salazar merely smirked with a damn twinkle in his eyes that was too much like Dumbledore's. /_About time you admitted it. Go on, lover boy. She thinks you don't want her, but does she ever love you./_

It was another three steps and Professor Snape saw the whirlwind blowing, but felt nothing. It was as if the weather held no affect on him. First sight of Hermione proved its focus was completely on her.

Clouds grabbed and held tight to her legs, while Hermione clung desperately to the palm branch she held tight to for an anchor. The branch was cutting into her precious palms, drawing out her essence from deep in her hands. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and her eyes were clenched tightly shut in exertion and fear.

The world around him seemed to slow down as he took in the horrid sight. She was being pulled out of this dream world. She would go to that torture chamber to be mulled to death, and he would be alone. No, he wasn't about to give her up. Not without a fight.

Severus rushed forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling the girl to him with every ounce of strength he could muster. The winds and clouds were so strong. The sand beneath his feet threatened to give way, and it felt as if he too would be tugged through the portal to his certain death. Yet, he refused to give up. If she would die, he wanted to go with her. He believed that it would be better to die with his precious angel than to live a moment beyond her.

Four wands all cast a light of magic that sealed the hole, sending the couple to the beach hard. Hermione's body was violently shaking from her struggle to remain in their world beyond the worlds. It was as if the attack was still pulling on her. Severus could not see the portal, yet the clouds still loomed above the couple. Their presence almost seemed pushed back, yet the clouds appeared to be looking for a way to regain their grip on Hermione.

He had expected that taking claim of her body would end the threat. Yet, the storm still threatened to strike all down. Helga turned to the pair the four spirits guarded/_Get her back to the house, Severus! Heal her, and maybe the storm will end./_

Not asking what the obviously worried woman meant, Snape grabbed up his love and ran to the place he knew that he would be calling home with his precious Hermione for a time. He barely dodged falling trees and lighting strikes, but soon got to the villa.

As he made it through the front door, the storm lashed hard against the walls and roof in an attempt to gain its prey. He was beyond grateful for the place and for the girl in his arms.

Looking down at Hermione, he saw the obvious grief and pain his actions had caused her. He had only wanted to protect his heart from her. After all, why would she want an old man for? He was old enough to be her father after all. And there was that bit about his being in a position of trust with her. Would the world allow him to be with her when they got home – highly doubtful.


End file.
